


They Mean The World To Her

by dark_prince31



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:46:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_prince31/pseuds/dark_prince31
Summary: It's the middle of the night and Andrea gets a phone call from the twins which immediately sends her blood running cold.





	1. Chapter 1

“A-Andy…?” It was a hushed whisper.

“Hello?” A sleepy Andrea answered; eyes still closed.

“Andy… it’s m-mom… Please hurry… We’re scared…” Andrea immediately recognized that voice. She was wide awake now, clutching her phone between her face and the crook of her elbow as she leaped out of bed.

“Stay hidden, stay safe. I’m on my way.”

All she got was a soft “okay”, before she hung up. She threw her Northwestern hoodie over her head as she taps furiously on her Lyft app. Almost immediately, a driver accepted her request. She was entirely grateful as she feared it would have taken a while to get a driver at this dead of the night. Rushing out of the house, she pressed the numbers 9-1-1, her thumb hovering over the call button. Her heartbeat banging wildly against her chest; Caroline sounded desperate, and she could almost hear Cassidy clutching her sister from the phone call. She knew something had happened, but she wasn’t sure if it was… _bad_. Headlights and the sound of a car approaching shook her out of her thoughts, she dialed back the numbers and slipped the phone into her pocket before getting into the car and urging the driver to speed as if his life depended on it.

The sound of banging and clashing made Cassidy jumped again. Caroline bit her lip, trying not to cry, trying to stay strong for the both of them. Cassidy trembled against her sister, whimpering helplessly as they both heard their mother’s pleas. Another scream or shout erupted, filtering its way up to their room; Caroline fisted the hem of her shirt, squeezing her eyes shut as she tries to block out the noises.

“Please god…” Cassidy pleaded to no one.

“She’ll be here, Cas.” Her sister hugs her tighter, “I know she will…”

Miranda felt pain everywhere. She could barely see now; she was sure the bruise on her cheek would be huge and swelling like a size of a rock. Stephen always had anger issues, but he never laid a hand on the girls. She, on the other hand, was at the receiving end of his anger. It wasn’t always bad; sometimes he punched the wall, broke a mirror or two, threatened to expose her to the public, but he never hit her. Until now, at least.

She felt rough hands gripping her silver hair, pulling her up against her will. She wasn’t one who would go down without a fight; hands flying everywhere, determined to hit him or scratched him at the very least. But he was stronger, and he had been holding back all these years. He slammed her against the wall, fighting off her futile attempts as he easily snatched her wrists, pinning them together above her head. Her lip was bleeding, her cheek was bruised beyond recognition, her blouse had been ripped to shreds, leaving her clad in her La Perla bra and underwear. Scratches and marks were starting to appear on her collarbone and chest. She was a train wreck, and to top it all off, she was sure her ribs were fractured or broken because it hurt with every breath she took.

“You had this coming,” He snarled, his face planted so close to hers, “and look at how the mighty have fallen.” He snickered as he witnessed his wife reduced to whimpering mess, cold blue eyes were now filled with fear, her usual smirk was gone, replaced by a look of complete terror.

“I’m going to _really_ enjoy this,” He seethed as his fingers gripped the waistband of her underwear.

Miranda heaved a sob as she desperately shuts her eyes. This was it, she thought, she deserved it, she deserved everything that has come to her. She was no dragon lady; she was a coward, a failure, a stupid woman who couldn’t even stand up to a bully. She was powerless. 

Without any warning, the hold on her wrists were released, and without any support, she felt herself crumbling to the floor. She heard shouting and yelling, another woman’s voice overpowering Stephen’s. She hugged herself further as she curled up against the wall in fear.

As soon as Andrea barged through the front door, she was livid. The sight of Stephen holding up a terrified and beat up Miranda, greeted her. Andrea leaped over the couch and grabbed the older man by his shirt, yanking him off Miranda, and using his own weight, threw him against the stairs. Before Stephen even knew what hit him, Andrea had taken hold of his collar with her left hand and proceeded to punch his face with her right. She repeated it again and again, aiming for his mandible, his left cheek, his forehead, his left eye. Her knuckles were bleeding and his blood splattered against her chin as she threw punch after punch. His face was now bloodied and unrecognizable, but she did not stop, anger was in her eyes and all she could see was an equally bloodied and bruised Miranda reduced to a mess huddled against the wall. She switched hands, gripping his right collar with her bloodied palm, and punched him with her left; aiming directly at his right cheek, his right eye, his temple, his nose, his nose again. Again, and again and again, until the pain in her knuckles was starting to explode, until she was sure he was knocked out, or dead, she couldn’t care less which was it. Sweat and blood both dripping onto the floor, she couldn’t tell whose it was, not that she cared. In that moment, she had never been so proud of her ambidexterity.

Wiping the blood off her face with her sleeve, she called out to the twins, “Caroline, Cassidy! It’s okay, it’s Andy…” The sound of floorboards creaking reassured her as she headed straight for the trembling ball against the wall.

She wiped her bloodied hands against her hoodie as she approached the figure, not wanting to scare her any further. “Miranda…?” She says softly.

The silver hair shifted slightly, clutching desperately at her dignity.

“Shhh… it’s okay, you’re safe. I’m here now…”

Miranda recognizes the voice; the voice that has always calmed her, soothed her and protected her. She lifts her chin up slowly, the effects of the trauma still lingering. Her left eye was blurry, and her right could barely make out Andrea’s presence.

“A-Andrea…” she croaked.

“Yes, my love, it’s me…” Andrea sobbed as she moved forward, gently gathering Miranda in her arms, “I’m here now… I’m not going to leave you ever again.” Miranda curled up against Andrea’s hoodie, clutching the thick material tightly between her fists. Andrea held her loosely, afraid of what injuries she may aggravate if she hugged her too tightly. She shifted Miranda again so she could lean against the wall as the older woman lay against her chest.

“Is he…” Miranda whispered, not wanting to know what Andrea had done to him but was equally afraid that he could return to do more harm.

Andrea craned her neck towards the stairs, exhaling a sigh of relief as the bloody figure was still bloody and unconscious, or maybe he was dead, she really didn’t care. “He’s not going to hurt you anymore,” she says softly, reassuring her lover.

“Oh my god, Mom, Andy!”

Andy felt her sides being tackled as 2 auburn heads buried themselves against her and Miranda.

“Girls…” Miranda sobbed again as she held her twins tightly, despite how painful her bruises were. Andrea wrapped her arms around the 3 of them; they mean the world to her, and tonight, she came very close to losing them. She wasn’t going to let that happen again.

“Andy, did you do that?” Caroline said as she turned her head towards the staircase.

“Is he dead?” Cassidy whispered as she held her mom close.

“Yeah, but I don’t think he’s dead. Death is too good for him.” She gently cupped Miranda’s bruised cheek, “Dead or not, he’s not going to hurt you anymore. I promise.” Miranda stifles her sob as she leaned into Andrea’s touch, nodding her head as she grips Cassidy firmly against her.

With one hand holding onto Caroline, Andrea whips out her phone with the other, she puts it on the floor, her hands were probably not good for tapping any buttons right now.

“Hey google, call Detective Marcus please.” Once the phone was connecting the call, she taps on the loudspeaker as she leans against the wall.

“Andy?” a gruff voice was heard over the speaker.

“Hey Marcus, I need a favor. Could you send a squad car and an ambulance to Miranda Priestly’s address please?”

“Jesus, Andy… You okay?” Andrea heard shuffling of feet over the speaker.

“Yup, peachy,” Andrea replied casually, much to the chagrin of all 3 Priestlys, “Just that Ms Priestly’s husband is currently lying unconscious at the stairwell after I stopped him from beating his wife.”

“Oh shit… You guys okay?”

“They’re fine, Marcus. Just send someone over soon, okay? Someone friendly. I owe you.”

“I’ll have my guys over in 5 mins and I’ll be there in 10. Until then, stay on the line, in case anything happens.”

“Thanks, bud.” The call doesn’t end but Andrea hears her friend making more calls through the speaker.

She exhales again, glancing across at the stairwell, taking in the sight of Stephen still unconscious, or dead, whatever. She smiles back at Miranda, “Everything’s going to be fine.”

She tilts her head slightly, kissing her lover’s forehead, holding Caroline a little tighter against her left side as she reached behind Miranda, grasping Cassidy’s hand. The 4 of them leaning against the wall, exhausted, slightly terrified, definitely traumatized, but nevertheless, together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

Was it the fire alarm again? Miranda thought as the incessant beeping started to become an irritant in her sleep. She inhaled deeply, wincing a little as she felt pain at her ribs. She opened her eyes languidly, blinking a few times as her blurred vision slowly became clearer.

She was in a hospital.

Shuffling slightly, she felt a weight against her arm; brown hair sprawled across the edge of the bed as she took in the sight of her beloved sleeping soundly. Spotting a little drool at the corner of Andrea’s mouth, she chuckled to herself but immediately regretted it as she felt a sharp pain coming from her ribs; she hissed, jerking involuntarily. Sensing movement, Andrea instantly shot up from her position.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Andrea asked anxiously, eyes darting around Miranda’s body, determined to find the cause.

“I’m fine, darling…” Miranda whispered, lifting her free hand towards Andrea. Only at those words did Andrea calm herself down. She gently grasps her lover’s palm, fingers intertwining as she presses her lips against the back of Miranda’s hand.

“It hurts a little…when I breathe.”

“It’s a fracture,” Andrea mumbled quietly, “the doctor said it might take a few weeks,” she looked down at the bedsheets, refusing to meet Miranda’s eye. She could never forget the look on Miranda’s face the moment she barged through the door. In all her years, she has seen Miranda frightened, afraid, possibly even terrified, but the look she had that night made Andrea’s blood run cold. It was the first time Andrea witness Miranda being powerless.

She clenched her jaw tightly, shaking the images away as she grasped Miranda’s palm tightly against her forehead.

“I’m sorry…” Andrea said hoarsely, unable to stop the tears from falling. “If I had been there, none of this would have happened.”

Miranda sighed softly at her young lover, “Darling, look at me.” She gently eases her palm away from Andrea’s tight trip, cupping the side of her tear stained cheek as she lifts her face up.

“It’s not your fault.” Miranda says slowly, punctuating every word, “I’m not going to have you blame yourself for this. Do you understand?”

Andrea heaved a sob, nodding her head in reluctance before taking back Miranda’s palm, pressing kisses against her touch.

“Your hand…” Miranda had just noticed the cloth bandage around both Andrea’s palm and knuckles, “does it… hurt?” She says tentatively, eyeing the slight bulge with worry.

Andrea flexed her fingers, moving her knuckles side to side, feeling the raw skin and bones brushing against one another underneath the bandage. “It’s not as bad as it looks,” she says sheepishly.

Miranda covered the bandaged hand with her own, “I saw his face. What you did… to him…”

“A-are you afraid… of me…?” Andrea whispered, her bottom lip starting to tremble once more.

“No.” Came Miranda’s firm reply, she closed the gap between them, pressing their foreheads together, “You would never hurt me.”

The tender moment was interrupted by squeals and screams coming from the entrance. Andrea choked back a laugh as she pulled away from Miranda. The twins were always so timely with their entrances.

“Mom, Andy!” Auburn heads came squeezing between them, strong teenage arms wrapped themselves around Andrea, nearly squeezing the life out of her. She kissed the top of Caroline’s head before Cassidy tackled her from behind. She turned slightly, returning the squeeze to the younger Priestly before pressing another kiss on her head.

“Girls, please be gentle with Andy and your mother,” their father, Charles exasperated.

“Charles.” Andrea greeted warmly; the taller man gave her a firm hug before rounding over to the other side, pressing a tender kiss to Miranda’s forehead.

“Thank you for taking the girls,” Miranda murmured.

“It’s nothing. I’m glad I could help, Mira.” He grasped her hand, squeezing it gently.

“Mom, are you feeling better?”

“We’re so worried when they took you to the hospital!”

“And we saw Stephen, his stupid face!”

“But Andy was so cool! You should have seen the blood all over his face…”

“Caro, Cass!” Andrea shook her head, motioning for them to stop as Miranda’s face turned pale.

“Oh shit, I’m sorry, Mom!” Caroline quickly went to her mother’s side, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Mom, please forget what Caro said. You know she can be dense sometimes,” Cassidy said softly as she took up residence on Miranda’s left.

Miranda smiled at her children. “Your mother isn’t made of glass,” she reassures them, “Although, Caroline, you do need to spend less time on those zombie games. I think you’re a little addicted to the idea of killing reanimated corpses.”

Caroline looked sheepish as Cassidy smirked at her twin.

“Come girls, we have to get going, otherwise we’ll be stuck in traffic,” Charles said as he retrieved his coat from the couch.

Miranda sit up against the bed as she allowed both girls to climb up to her.

“Bye mom,” the twins snuggled against her shoulder, “get well soon, okay?”

Miranda kissed her daughters on either side of their cheeks, wiping away a stray tear from both their faces. “I’ll see you after the weekend. Be good for your father.”

“We will.”

They climbed down slowly, rounding the bed as they threw themselves tightly against Andrea.

“Take care of her, Andy.” Cassidy sniffed as she pressed her face against Andrea’s rib.

“You know I will.”

“We love you.” Sobs erupted from the girls as they struggled to contain themselves.

“I love you both very much,” Andrea kissed their heads again, squeezing them against her one last time.

“Thank you, Charles,” Miranda said as she took her ex-husband’s hand.

“They’re my daughters too,” he says softly, “And if I didn’t lure them away with the weekend at Hamptons, I doubt you and Andy would be able to have peace.”

Miranda chuckled to herself, wincing only slightly at the dull ache at her ribs, “That’s true.”

“Goodbye Andy. We’ll see you after the weekend.”

“Thanks again,” Andrea replied sincerely as she resumed her bedside position, “for everything.”

Charles nodded in appreciation as he put on his coat, ushering the girls out of the door before throwing a cheeky wink, “take care of my little dragon for me.”

Andrea immediately burst into laughter; she couldn’t believe Miranda’s ex-husband said that.

Miranda’s cheeks turned red as she huffed indignantly. “Charles!” Her ex-husband merely chortled as he closed the door on the two love-birds. 

“Little dragon huh?” Andrea bit her lip, failing miserably at composing herself.

“Oh hush!” Miranda was as red as a tomato.

“Well then…” Andrea cleared her throat, regaining her composure. “Is there anything else I can do for my little dragon?” She said huskily as her fingers slipped beneath the hospital gown, tracing patterns across Miranda’s bare skin.

Miranda moaned softly as she felt her lover’s fingers dancing painfully slow, teasing her as she edged towards her core. Her breath hitching as the anticipation filled her belly, but the dull pain at her ribs quickly became a sharp sting. She winced again, causing Andy to stop all ministrations.

“Easy, easy…” Andrea held her as she slowed down her breathing.

“I miss you…” Miranda mumbled.

“And I, you,” She reassured her, brushing the silver locks from her forehead, “but let’s wait for your body to recover first, alright?”

Miranda folded her arms and pouted. Andrea tossed her head back as she lets out a laugh; she couldn’t believe she was the mature one in this relationship.

“How about a kiss for my brave little dragon?”

“You’re going to be insufferable about this, aren’t you?”

Andrea smirked, closing the gap between both women. Careful not to hurt her, she gently guided Miranda’s cheek, leaning in as she finally pressed her lips against the older woman’s. She kissed her slowly, taking her time to enjoy the taste of her lover. She kissed the edge of her lips, where that horrid cut was fresh; she kissed the side of her jaw, where he had hit her; she kissed beneath the bruise on her cheek, feeling her cheekbone under all that discolour. With each kiss, she praised her lover, whispering all that was good and wonderful about her.

Miranda closed her eyes; a low hum rose from her throat as she relishes the peppered kisses. Andrea certainly knew how to pamper her; perhaps she ought to take a back seat every now and then, she wouldn’t mind being spoiled rotten by Andrea. Not when it felt _this_ good.

The sound of heels clacking down the hallway instantly jolted Miranda. Oh god… She thought, she wanted to murder them for interrupting this moment. Without any hesitation, Nigel burst through the door, helium balloons in arm, Emily and Serena following in tow behind him.

“Oh lord you are testing me…” Miranda muttered, rolling her eyes.

Andy grinned at her lover’s frustration. She had stopped her affections but remained where she stood. She slipped her arm underneath Miranda’s, allowing the older woman to grasp her bicep gently.

“I don’t suppose the balloons are from the office?” said Miranda.

“Of course, they are! Everyone wishes you well! This one is from Irv and the board, wishing you a speedy recovery,” Nigel, a little too cheery, reads off the balloon and card as he settles them on the floor at a corner.

“You are taking far too much pleasure in my misery,” Miranda shoots him a death glare.

“In our defence, we did try to talk him out of the balloons,” Emily was quick to shift the blame, not wanting to get on the bad side of her boss.

Nigel smiled cheekily as he approached his friend and mentor, hugging her carefully. He lingered on a little longer than he should, and it wasn’t long before the art director started sobbing on Miranda’s shoulders, unable to hold back his emotions any longer.

“Oh god Miranda…” Nigel wailed, clutching her shoulder, “I was so scared. We were all scared!”

Miranda patted his back as she soothed him. “Silly Nigel…” Miranda released herself from his hug, “I’m not that easy to be rid of.”

Nigel choked back a laugh as he removed his glasses, wiping away the tears.

Emily shifts around the room, approaching her former colleague. “Andy, how are you feeling?” She gives her a hug, holding her a little tighter than Andrea would have anticipated.

“I’m good, Em. Knuckles need a bit of recovery but it’s not that bad.”

“I’m glad you were there. I’m glad he got what he deserved,” the Brit said stiffly. Andrea knew she wasn’t one to be emotional, but she was nonetheless sincere in her words.

“I suppose I can’t avoid the cover of Page Six tomorrow,” Miranda said wistfully.

“That’s the thing,” Emily started, “There hasn’t been any word to the press about this.”

“We thought you might want to know in case they were bidding their time for the right moment,” Serena continued.

“I _may_ have something to do with that.” Andrea said sheepishly, “almost forgot about it for a moment.”

Nigel beaming with pride as he knew what had happened.

“Nigel’s fiancée is Detective Marcus’s brother. I pulled a few favours to keep this out of the press. They can hold him for 48 hours before officially charging him. That should give us some peace until then,” Andrea explained it simply.

“You forgot to mention _that_?” Miranda looks to her lover, clearly incredulous.

“You’re not the only one who pulls favours, my love,” Andrea said as she quickly placated Miranda with kisses.

“You really know how to knock a woman off her feet,” Miranda mused, “My knight in shining armour.”

“What I wouldn’t do for my little dra- oomph.” Andrea’s voice muffled as Miranda’s hands shot up, desperately covering her lover’s mouth, embarrassment creeping up her neck as her cheeks started to turn red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has Smut.
> 
> That's all.

The black Mercedes-Benz GLC rolls up to the sidewalk, stopping directly in front of the Miranda’s townhouse. Andrea exits the passenger seat, rounding the back of the car to the other side. Roy had already opened the door for his boss, before heading to the boot of the car, unloading some of the items from the hospital.

Andrea easily picks up the older woman, carrying her bridal style.

“I can manage, darling,” Miranda half-protested as she felt strong arms lifting her.

“Save it,” Andy crack a grin, “You love being spoiled rotten. Don’t you dare tell me otherwise.”

Right on cue, Cara, the housekeeper opened the front door, greeting them warmly.

“Welcome home, Ms Priestly, Ms Andy.”

“Hi Cara, thanks for helping out!” Andrea greeted as she whisked pass her, heading straight into the foyer with a slightly embarrassed Miranda in arms. Cara hid a smile as she nodded in appreciation, heading out to the porch to help Roy.

“Hello Mateo!” She greeted enthusiastically as she entered the living room. The chef, who had been busy preparing some ingredients behind the counter, paused to return the greeting, only to find himself staring at Andrea entering with his boss in her arms.

“H-hi…” He smiled awkwardly, unsure of what is going on. Then again, he was just a chef, anything else was entirely above his pay grade.

“Andrea!”

“It’s not like Mateo hasn’t seen me before,” Andrea rolled her eyes as she settled her lover down gently.

Miranda took the opportunity and held on to her neck, pulling her head lower as she kissed her lips, “You really are going to be the death of me,” She murmured.

Andrea carefully took her arms away from her neck, bringing them to her waist as she straddles the older woman. She pressed herself against Miranda, cupping her cheek as she crashed their lips together.

They pulled away after a while, both breathing a little heavier than before. Mateo was struggling to focus on his task at hand while trying not to be distracted by his boss and his boss’s girlfriend full-on make out. It was their home after all, they could do whatever they wanted.

“Hungry?” Andrea asks as she palmed Miranda’s back, stroking it gently.

“Well…” Miranda said slyly as her hands reached for Andrea’s thigh, “… since you asked…”

“For _food_ , babe,” Andrea looked at her incredulously, quickly catching her hands before they reached her pants.

At the corner of her living room, Miranda spotted Mateo covering his mouth with one hand as a poor attempt to stifle his laugh, whilst Andrea had just chastised her for being a horny teenager.

“Fuck.” She wished the ground would just open up and swallow her whole.

Andrea sniggered at her lover, kissing the top of her head as she shifted her position; her legs stretched out in front of her. She moved Miranda, bringing her head onto her chest, letting her lean against her shoulder as she wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

“What’s for lunch, Mateo?” She called out to the Latino chef.

Mateo, now back at the kitchen counter, “Steamed fish with broccoli in teriyaki sauce, boiled potatoes, but mashed, for Ms Miranda,” he added quickly, “and lastly, grilled baby corn skewers. Would that be alright?”

“It sounds lovely, Mateo,” Miranda smiled warmly.

“I’m already famished just listening to it,” Andrea said as she clutched her stomach a little too dramatically.

“It will be ready in 30 mins,” Mateo informed them, smiling a little as he left the couple to their devices.

Lunch was a quiet affair; save for Andrea constantly piling Miranda’s plate with fish. The editor-in-chief had a small appetite, but Andrea was determined to feed her, even quoting some scientific article on how steam fish accelerates the body’s healing process.

“You’re making me gain weight! Have you forgotten which magazine I’m the editor-in-chief of?”

“For the last time, protein does not make you gain weight. You are so slender you could hide behind a pole!”

“You need the energy; you’re always running about and doing push ups around the house.”

“Honey, I ate the entire fish by myself, “Andrea deadpanned, “This is the 2nd one Mateo made, which you barely touched.”

Their constant bickering carried on throughout lunch, much to the amusement of Mateo and Cara. Miranda was different around Andrea, a stark contrast to Stephen, whom they both strongly dislike from the first time they met him. The household was always filled with joy, laughter and warm whenever Andrea was around.

The rest of the day moved slowly as Miranda dived straight to her work; magazine issues and mock-ups quickly spreading around her desk, post-it notes and labels decorating the corners of each paper. Miranda would occasionally pace up and down, eyes focused and deep in her thoughts. Andrea caught herself staring at the older woman, her little quirks slowly revealing themselves as she becomes engrossed in her work. The way she bit her lip as her eyebrows furred together, the way she tucks the pencil at the top of her ear but soon forgets it and uses another one, the way she scribbles on the post-it as she shares her thoughts and comments. If Andrea strained her ear just enough, she could sometimes hear a bad word or two being muttered under her breath, which usually meant that it would not be a very good week for her staff at Runway.

Andrea finished typing an email to her editor at the Wall Street Journal. She had sent him a summary of her recent trip, covering the US-North Korea Summit in Singapore. After leaving The Mirror, she took up a position at WSJ covering Asia economy and politics. She admitted; she wasn’t keen about the region initially, but the allure of travelling to these places eventually won her over. The report had been overdue; she thought she would head home for some sleep before heading to Miranda’s place in the morning. Miranda was adamant that she travelled for the summit as it was a huge opportunity in her career, but Andrea was insistent on meeting with Stephen together. She never liked that bastard, and she wanted to be around when shit hits the ceiling. She shook away the horrible memories of that night, feeling pure relief that she caught an earlier flight out of the country. She cannot imagine what would have happened if she wasn’t able to pick up Caroline’s call.

“Darling...” Miranda whispered hesitantly, noticing her lover staring at the edge of the laptop, fingers hovering over the keyboard.

Andrea quickly shook out of her thoughts as she felt Miranda’s hands on her shoulder.

“What are you thinking about?” She murmured, standing behind Andrea as she caressed her neck, gently massaging the tight knots in her lover’s shoulder.

“The US-North Korea summit,” Andrea replied softly.

“Oh.” Miranda froze.

Andrea reached for her hands, interlacing them as she tilts chin up, “I’m not blaming myself, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“I know,” Miranda smiled as she lowered her lips, kissing her lightly.

Closing the lid on her laptop, she turns around carefully, standing up to face her. “Wanna know what I’m been thinking the whole day?”

Miranda chuckled as she Andrea captures her lips into another kiss. Hands sliding down her waist, running her fingers over the curve of Miranda’s butt. With a strong pull, she lifted her thighs, clasping them round her waist, carrying her up the stairs as Miranda peppers tiny kisses on her lover’s face.

Andrea lowers her lover gently onto the bed, hands and fingers making quick work of each other’s clothes without wasting any more time. Miranda must have moved a little too fast as the sharp pain in her rib forced a small cry from her lips.

“Slow down, slow down…” Andrea quickly coaxed her into a sitting position, “we don’t have to do it tonight,” she says sheepishly.

“God dammit! What have I done wrong in my past life?” She exclaimed exasperatedly.

“Breathe, nice and slow. It’s going to hurt more if you don’t control your breathing,” Andrea repeated the doctor’s instructions as she palmed the side of her waist, feeling the lungs expand with every breath.

“Lie back down,” she says again, carefully pressing Miranda against the bed as she grabs a pillow from the headboard.

“Andrea…” She says hesitantly.

“Shhh…” she shuffles the pillow aside for the moment, crawling up to Miranda as she strokes her left rib, “remember, just breathe slowly.”

With that, Andrea began smearing kisses along her jaw, trailing down to her neck, nibbling a little as she felt Miranda’s breath hitched again.

“Breathe…” Andrea mumbled against her throat, but Miranda thinks it might be the hardest thing she’ll ever have to do.

As Andrea kissed her collarbone, her free hand slowly trailed up Miranda’s chest, brushing her thumb over her nipple.

“So responsive…” Andrea teased as she took the pert nipple in her mouth, biting it gently.

“A-Andrea please…” Miranda moaned, her thighs quivering as she could feel her own wetness pooling.

Andrea lowered herself, kissing Miranda’s stomach, placing particular care at the faint scar across her abdomen. Both hands gripped the waistband of her underwear and tugged it down, tossing it aside as one hand moved to cup the curve of her butt, lifting it up as the other hand slides the pillow under her hips.

“Is this for me?” Andrea smirked as she was greeted with the glistening sex reflecting from the moonlight.

“Oh god you’re insufferable…” Miranda groaned as she felt lips trailing down from her abdomen, edging nearer to her core.

Andrea lowered her mouth slightly, hovering over her lover’s clit. Miranda’s hips arched, desperate to meet her touch but Andrea moved further, relishing in the anticipation.

“No cheating,” She lightly chided as she grounded her hips back to the pillow, one arm holding her down as she kissed her inner thighs.

“Andrea please… stop teasing…” Miranda whined, desperate for her touch.

Andrea continued to tease her, switching to the other thigh, not wanting to leave any spot untouched.

“Patience, my love…” She said softly as she kissed the cream coloured skin.

“Fuck’s sake…” Miranda writhed against Andrea’s grip, hips desperately arching off the pillow, but her lover was stronger than her.

“Fuck, you’re so wet,” Andrea breathe as she positions herself between Miranda’s thighs, “Darling, you are _dripping_ …”

“I swear to God Andrea if you don’t fuck me now, I’ll – Oh God!” Andrea pressed her tongue against her folds, taking a quick lick, effectively shutting her up.

She slipped two fingers in, easing them slowly as she continued licking the sensitive pearl.

“Faster… please…”

With a smirk, Andrea pulled out her fingers. Miranda whined at the loss as she continues to beg her lover. Andrea pushed herself up, dragging herself across Miranda’s tight chest as she kissed her again.

“Please… Andrea please…” Miranda was already begging.

She pushed three fingers into her, filling her up as Miranda jerked slightly. She curled them up, rubbing the spot as fast as she could, thumb brushing against her clit as she pressed Miranda’s hips into the pillow.

“A-Andrea… fuck… oh fuck…” Miranda trembled, hips buckling against Andrea’s sore arm, “I’m… Oh god I’m… Andrea…”

“Come for me, my love,” Andrea presses hard on her clit. Her hips buckled one last time before she came with Andrea’s name on her lips.

As Miranda recovers from her orgasm, Andrea slowed her ministrations, kissing her lover gently. “You were so good,” Andrea said softly, stroking the side of her ribs again, timing her breathing back to normal.

Miranda smiled weakly, too tired to offer any reply.

“Does it hurt?” She asked quietly.

She shakes her head, “Just a dull ache,” She continues to inhale and exhale slowly, “It’s going away.”

Andrea hums as she holds Miranda.

“Just a few more minutes, I’ll be ready by then,” Miranda quipped, she wasn’t panting much but she needed to still her heartbeat first.

“Ready for…?” Andrea asked faintly, her face pressed into the older woman’s back, eyes closing slightly.

“Well, you didn’t…” Miranda felt herself blushing.

Andrea smirked against her back, “I got off seeing _you_ get off.”

“B-but…” Miranda half protested. She had to admit; she was quite drained too, but she felt bad that she was the centre of attention for tonight.

“Hush…” She mumbled, eyes closed as she slipped her hand over Miranda’s bare waist, resting her palm protectively against the faint scar.

“A-are you sure?”

Knowing she won’t back down without some form of insurance, Andrea inched herself nearer to her lover’s ear, “If you sleep now, I’ll let you use the Hermès on me tomorrow night.”

Miranda stiffens; her ears turning red, her thighs shifted against each other and her breathing was strangely controlled.

“You mean the…”

“Yes, the scarfs.” Andrea chuckle lightly, “now can we go to sleep?”  

Dazed, Miranda nodded robotically. She felt Andrea’s bare chest pressed against her back whilst her heart was hammering away on its own. How on earth was she going to sleep now?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has HEAVY smut. And some fluff at the end. Also maybe a wee bit of violence.

Andrea felt the soft silk around her wrists; any other fabric would have easily chafed her skin, but Hermès never disappoint. Not to mention it would kill Miranda to see her lover suffer unnecessarily. Miranda, not surprisingly, knew how to knot the scarfs together, forming a kaleidoscope of fabric and silk. Nadège would have been so proud to see his product woven with each other so beautifully, until he finds out it’s not for the purpose of fashion.

“Take off your clothes and cross your wrists together,” She instructed quietly.

Oh fuck, Andrea swallowed as she felt her thighs clench, the smooth silk lying in Miranda’s hands just waiting to be used as blue eyes gazed right back at Andrea. This was Runway’s Miranda; the confident, no holds barred Queen of Fashion had come out to play.

Andrea backed herself onto their bed, kneeling on it, facing Miranda as fingers started unbuttoning her shirt. Her tongue slips out, swiping across her lip, green eyes meeting blue ones, teasing her lover as she deliberately took her time. Miranda schooled her features, eyes darkening as she takes in Andrea’s tantalizingly slow movements. She forces herself to be patient, allowing Andrea to win this round, for she had many wicked things to do to her much later.

“Stop,” Miranda said as Andrea reached for her underwear. She inched nearer to her lover, taking her wrists from her waist as she pushes Andrea down against the bed.

“I forgot how terrible you are at taking instructions,” Miranda says darkly as she easily wrestles Andrea’s hands, crossing them together as she skilfully loops the silk around her wrists, “not listening…” she loops another round, “not behaving…” and another round; Andrea whimpered a little as she rubs her thighs together, “utterly disappointing…” Miranda finishes the knot a little tighter. Andrea swallowed as Miranda made a makeshift leash with the silk; her lips inches away from Andrea’s.

“Are you going to behave?” She said huskily, pulling on the silk leash a little as she tugs Andrea up.

“Y-yes…” Andrea breathe, her underwear officially ruined as she felt slick heat between the apex of her thighs. Bloody hell, she was already so turned on and Miranda had barely started.

Giving her a soft smile, Miranda lowers herself, pressing a chaste kiss at the corner of Andrea’s lips. “You’d tell me if you want to stop,” Miranda’s eyes searching for any sign of distress from her lover, her dominant persona stepping aside for a while.

Andrea tugs lightly at the restraints, impressed that it did not budged. Miranda’s knots were intricated, and it gave little room for Andrea to break out of them.

“It’s not too tight?” Miranda asked, slightly worried as she noticed her lover giving another tug.

“I’m okay…” She replied earnestly, trying to still her breathing, “I’m just really horny,” she says sheepishly, feeling a little shy as she laid almost bare in front of her lover, whilst Miranda still had most of her clothes on.

Miranda chuckled at her young lover, she quickly ties the remainder of the silk to the headboard, leaving a short length for room to manoeuvre. She threads Andrea’s short curls, massaging her scalp lightly as fingers map out patterns on her skin. She traced lightly over her tight abdomen, relishing in the hard and taut muscle; all those exercises around the house certainly paid off in her young lover’s body.

“Shit… Miranda…” Andrea’s breath quickened with every touch, she squeezed her thighs together, yearning for a short relief, but it wasn’t enough.

“Patience…” Miranda reminded as she brings her lips to Andrea’s abs, kissing every inch of the trembling muscle. Andrea pulls instinctively at her restraints, her body on fire as she felt her lover trailing kisses towards her core. She tugs again, desperately wishing she had her hands free as she wanted nothing more than to bring herself to pleasure. Miranda’s tease was just pure torture. Miranda paused, coming up for air as she made quick to remove her clothes. Andrea, a little relieved at having a break, furiously pressed her legs together, moaning shamelessly at the relief, completely giving no fucks about her ruined underwear.

She heard a tsk before feeling a pair of hands yank down her underwear, pushing her thighs open. Andrea cried at the loss of contact as Miranda positioned herself between her legs, preventing her from getting any more pleasure.

The older woman pressed herself lightly against Andrea’s entrance, brushing the tip of the appendage across her slit. Andrea gasped as she sits up slightly, only to be greeted by Miranda’s evil grin as she brushed the tip of the strap-on against Andrea again.

“Fuck please…” Andrea desperately lifts her hips as much as she could, only to be held down by Miranda’s palm on her inner thighs.

“Now, is _that_ for me?”  Miranda asked coyly as she dips a finger into the wetness.

“Oh god… fuck you…” Andrea whines as she feels the finger pumping in her slowly.

Miranda stills her finger, keeping it inside her lover as her eyes grew dark, her free hand reached for Andrea’s breast, pinching her nipple slightly. “Did I not say to behave?”

Andrea whimpered, nodding her head quickly, “yes please… I’ll behave… please god…”

Miranda released the pink bud, soothing it gently as she slips her 2 fingers in.

“More…” She whined, the fingers pushing in and out only serve to make her gush.

“More _what_?” Miranda continues her ministrations, “Is it _deeper_ …” She pulls out and pushes a little deeper, “… or _harder_ …” She presses Andrea’s clit with her thumb, sending jolts across her lover’s body, “…or _faster_ …” she speeds up her fingers a little, feeling Andrea tremble as her core tightens.

“All of it… please!” Andrea sobs, begging for release.

Removing her slick fingers, Miranda plunge the blue appendage in, eliciting a scream from Andrea as she thrusts her hips faster and faster.

Andrea mews and moans, writhing as much as her restraints would allow as she hooks her legs around Miranda’s back. Her hands pulled at the silk, her body trembled, her core quivered and her sex clenched as the anticipation in her belly tightened.

“Miranda…” She gasps, unable to hold on any longer, “I’m gonna…”

“Let go, Andrea,” Miranda murmured as she kissed her throat, fingers pressing hard onto her clit as her lover came with a loud cry.

Miranda slowed her ministrations; her thrusts became slower and gentler before pulling out, her fingers easing up on the pressure on her sensitive bud. She kissed her lover’s collarbone, whispering praises, placating her as she coaxed her from her bliss.

“You were wonderful, my darling…” Miranda soothed her, hand making quick work of loosening the knots. She deftly guides Andrea’s freed wrists down, pressing them to her lips as she carefully rubs back some circulation. Andrea hummed as she relishes in Miranda’s tenderness, eye lids closing as she slows her breathing.

“Was it okay?” Miranda’s worrying nature returned, “Did it hurt…?” She added hesitantly.

Andrea cracked open her eye lids, returning a blissful smile to her lover, “It was perfect.”

Turning over, Andrea groaned a little, feeling slightly sore. She would face it tomorrow, right now, all she wants is to snuggle up to the older woman. She buries her head against Miranda’s chest, curling up a little as she hummed happily. Miranda kissed her forehead lovingly as she wrapped her arms around the younger woman, holding her as they both fall asleep.

* * *

 

_Miranda tread carefully across the broken vase and flowers scattered around the foyer. Why is it so messy, she thought as she stalked to the living room._

_“Andrea?” She called out as she entered the living room; her furniture was a complete mess, coffee tables broken, glass shattered, pieces of feather floating around. She starts to panic a little, calling out her lover once again, “Andrea…”_

_“She’s a little busy, Miranda,” Stephen came out of nowhere, his face free from any blood, perfect as the day they met. He twirled a dagger in his hand as he walked towards her._

_“Y-you can’t be…” She shook her head, “Where’s Andrea?”_

_She hears a groan and whips her head around; Andrea is dangled by her wrists from a pulley, the familiar_ _Hermès scarfs looped tightly around them, threatening to cut off her blood supply. Blood dripped from her face as her cheek swelled, her eye had been thoroughly punched through, her nose broken, and her jaw was crooked._

“Please no…” Miranda shook in her sleep, fingers clutching the pillow as she curled up.

_She cried as she rushed to her lover. She could barely touched Andrea before she felt someone grip her waist, yanking her away. Stephen stepped in front of her, eyes trained at Miranda as he grasps Andrea’s hair, forcing her head up._

“Andrea… no… please…” She whimpered.  

Andrea groaned as she felt the bed shake. She turns to her side, still deep in sleep.

_The glimmer of the dagger reflected against the moonlight as Stephen held it up. Positioning it at her chest, Miranda saw the corner of his lips twist into a cruel smile as he plunged the silver tip right through her heart. Andrea’s eyes widened, her body jerking before she fell limp._

“No…” She trembles violently, eyebrows furrowed together as sweat beads formed on her skin.

Andrea cracks open a sleepy eye, blinking as her vision starts to focus. As soon as she realizes Miranda curling up tightly into a ball, she sits right up.

_Miranda struggles against her hold, screaming, yelling, kicking, doing all she possibly could.  She twists violently as she started to fade away from Andrea, from her home._

“Miranda…” Andrea calls her, “Miranda!” She jerks her shoulders, determined to remove her from her nightmares.

Miranda wakes with a jolt; arms frantically swinging, legs kicking, screaming as she sobbed hysterically. Andrea only managed to dodge a swing before she caught her arms, her lover’s legs proving to be difficult as she was clearly distraught. She immediately pins her wrists together in a firm grip and half wrestles her limbs, owing it purely to luck as she managed to hook her knees and hold her down.

“Miranda,” Andrea panting slightly now, “calm down… it’s me…” She says firmly as she holds on tightly to her lover, “it’s okay… it’s me…” Upon hearing Andrea’s voice, Miranda started to still her movements. “It’s me…” Andrea repeats it again, “You’re safe…” She eases her grip on Miranda’s wrists and limb but did not let go.

Miranda lifts her chin up, peering through her messy silver locks; Andrea’s eyes stare right back at her. Her bottom lip trembled as she broke free of Andrea’s hold, launching herself into her lover’s embrace.

“You’re alive…” She cried softly, clutching desperately at Andrea’s neck.

“Of course, I’m alive,” Andrea replied quizzically, “why wouldn’t I be?”

“I saw him…” She struggles to calm down, “he used the scarfs…” With suddenly realization she jumped out of Andrea’s embrace, “Oh the scarfs…” she hurriedly grasps Andrea’s wrists, nervously checking them.

“I’m fine, darling…” Andrea easily traps Miranda’s wandering hands, gently coaxing her to calm down, “My hands are fine, they are not hurt.”

Miranda froze; her eyes darting to Andrea’s bare chest. She raised her shaking palm towards the flesh below her collarbone. She chokes back a sob, fingers not daring to touch for fear Andrea would disappear.

“He took a dagger and he…” She started to sob, shoulders sagging forward as she breathed a whisper, “he killed you…”

Andrea exhaled; she couldn’t imagine how terrible this nightmare was and how badly it affected Miranda. She straightens her back as she guides Miranda’s palm, pressing it into her chest. She slows her breathing, as she stares straight into Miranda’s eyes. “Do you feel that? That’s my heartbeat,” Andrea says firmly, “I’m real and I’m alive,” she continues, “that fucking twit is not getting anywhere near us.”

Miranda’s bottom lip trembled as she dives straight into Andrea’s embrace once more, hugging her as if her life depended on it. Andrea shifts them both, leaning against the headboard; she gently circles Miranda’s skin, pressing kisses against her silver hair as she soothes her lover with soft words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the scary nightmare, more smut ensues. hehehehehe.

Morning found them in the same state; Andrea had not moved much during the night, she managed to find a comfortable position and was also too sleepy to bother; although she did pull the covers around Miranda and herself before dozing off.

“Mmm…” Miranda moaned, shuddering against soft flesh as she nuzzled further into Andrea’s neck, “… yes… mmm…” 

Feeling the weight in her lap shift and a slight vibration coming from her chest, Andrea opened her eyes languidly, blinking slowly as her vision adjusted to the light in the room. A low hum brought her focus to the silver hair lover still sound asleep against her chest. She smiles to herself, thoughts reminiscing on Miranda’s nightmare a few hours ago. What scared Andrea the most was that fact that they both knew something like this could happen. She gazed at the body of her naked lover; what wouldn’t she do to wake up to such a beautiful sight every morning. Lifting her right palm, she presses her fingers against the cream coloured skin, lightly tracing patterns across her bare back.

A low purr came from the older woman. Andrea paused her ministrations, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty up. She leans forward a little, straining her ears as she soon picks up a soft snore. Satisfied that she’s asleep, she continues exploring her back once more.

The soothing sensation causes Miranda to shudder again, eliciting a moan from her lips, “Andrea…” she sighed against her lover’s neck. 

Oh.

It’s that kind of dream, Andrea grins to herself, eyes twinkling wildly as her hands continued to circle the smooth skin, her fingers stroking Miranda’s thighs, gently coaxing them open. Miranda’s hips shifted as her breathing became heavier. Andrea could feel the slick heat between her lover’s legs, she stifles a groan as she carefully delved her fingers between the folds. 

Soft. Warm. Wet.

She dips a finger into the wetness, smearing it across the woman’s engorged pearl, and began rubbing it ever so gently. Miranda’s breathing quickly sped up at the sensation. She clutched her lover’s neck tightly, almost clawing at her shoulders. Andrea felt the slight burn behind her neck, she knows Miranda will probably mark her at the rate she’s hanging on. 

“F-faster, Andrea….” Miranda huffed.

“Good morning to you, my love,” she replied coyly, fingers continuing at their slow and tortuous tease.

“Andrea…” Miranda seethed, blue eyes staring daggers at her lover.

“Sweetheart, that stopped working ages ago,” she smirked, fingers working slow circles around the older woman’s clit. 

Taking matters in her own hands, Miranda gripped Andrea’s neck as she began rocking her hips, desperate for a faster pace. However, her young lover was quicker and more agile than her, and before she knew it, her back was flushed against Andrea’s bare chest, legs held open wantonly by her lover’s strong thighs. 

“Look at you…” a hot breath whispered against Miranda’s ear, “so wet… so needy…” 

Miranda gasped as her hips buckled, firm hands grasped her breast, pulling and pinching the harden nipple as Andrea maintained her steady pace, languidly stroking and circling her sensitive clit. Miranda clutch the wooden frame behind Andrea’s head as she bucks her hips once more. 

“Do you want me inside you?” 

Miranda nodded her head frantically, her core trembling with need.

“Oh no…” Andrea grinned wickedly as she slows her ministrations, “I want to hear you say it. Use your words.”

Desperate for a relief, Miranda managed to huff out a plea, “I-inside… I need you…” 

“You need me, darling?” Andrea said in her false-sweet tone, “Which part of me do you need?”

“Y-your fingers…” 

“Only my fingers, love?” With a quick flip, Andrea gripped Miranda’s hip, pulling her down against the pillow as she now straddles her lover. 

“Y-your mouth… your l-lips…” Miranda whispered breathlessly, “please darling…” 

Andrea kissed her way up from Miranda’s thigh, grinning against the sweaty skin as she relishes in the shudders she elicited from Miranda. Reaching her neck, she sucked her pulse point gently, licking and soothing the skin as her lover arched her back, allowing her deeper access. 

Andrea smirked against Miranda’s ear, “I’m going to fuck you deep and hard, my love.”

Miranda could barely formulate a reply when she felt 2 fingers thrusting deep within her. She howled with relief as she felt Andrea speeding up, fingers pushing and pulling at a fast pace. The increased stimulation soon had her at edge and her hips were buckling against her lover’s fingers. 

“Oh god…” Miranda whimpered, throwing her head back as she felt her orgasm drawing nearer.

“Wrong name, Miranda,” Andrea growled as she latched her lips against her neck once more, rocking her hips together as she thrust her fingers faster.

“Fuck… I’m close… I…” 

“Come for me,” Andrea said huskily as she bit the sensitive spot. 

Miranda cries out her lover’s name as her thighs clenched, clear fluids oozed out from her slit, dripping onto Andrea’s fingers, cascading along her curves and splaying onto the mattress. Andrea carefully removes her fingers, wiping them along the sheets; they were due to be washed anyway. She holds Miranda close, calming her lover from her high, soothing her trembling body.

“Are you alright?” Andrea checks in with her, unsure if older woman was okay with her slight display of dominance, “was I too hard? I didn’t mean…” 

As tired as Miranda was, she could instantly sense Andrea’s uncertainty and self-confidence wavering. The older woman shifted around in her lover’s embrace, blue eyes meeting Andrea’s brown ones before her hand shoots out to grab Andrea’s curls, tugging her forward into a fiery kiss. 

“Darling…” Miranda breathed, “You are always perfect to me. Don’t ever doubt that.”

“You mean… you didn’t mind…?” Andrea stumbled on her words, suddenly feeling shy.

Miranda lets out a boisterous laugh as she caresses her lover’s chin. “My darling, I love all of you, no matter what it is; gentle or rough. I know you would never hurt me.”

Andrea gives a dopey grin, self-confidence and what not already returning to her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of domesticity here between our favorite ladies. I hope you all enjoy this!

 

Andrea gleamed as she doused the pan with oil, letting it swirl around the heated metal, hearing the oil sizzle for a while longer before she carefully lays out the bacon, frying 3 strips at one go. She inhaled the aroma, unconcerned with the sticky oil spattering out of the pan and attaching itself to her sweater.

“Are you…” Miranda started as the smell of charred meat quickly filled the kitchen.

“Yes…” Andrea grinned to herself, almost manically, as she takes out the already cooked bacon, before proceeding to cook another 3 more strips.

“Hmmm…” Miranda slip her arms around her lover’s waist but quickly pulled away as her nose scrunched up.

“It’ll take at least a day for the smell to dissipate,” Miranda mumbled into Andrea’s back, finding a spot where the oil and smell had not infiltrated the sweater yet.

“Indulge me then.” Andrea smirked as she finished frying the last 3 pieces, carefully maneuvering the hot metal and food as Miranda remained pressed to her back.

“Bacon.” Andrea barred her teeth, almost like a child. Proud of her own cooking, she holds up the plate stacked with the slight charred strips of meat.

Miranda clucked her tongue, playfully chiding her lover as Andrea put the plate beside the stack of pancakes.

“Why do you cook this in your sweater?” Miranda fingered the material, as she looked at it wistfully, “I was beginning to adore this over-sized piece of clothing.” Andrea could have sworn she saw a small pout at Miranda’s lips.

“Because then I can do this,” Andrea replied slyly as she gently removed Miranda’s arms, before lifting her hands to the back of her sweater, pulling the thick clothing above her head. Eyes remained fixed on her lover as she watched her reaction; she pulled the sleeves, tugging it down from her forearm, freeing her hand from the material before proceeding to free the other one.

Miranda swallowed thickly.

As soon as Andrea had removed the clothing, Miranda was greeted with her lover’s almost naked body. Almost. Andrea had her sports bra on, easily framing her lightly shaped abs, which she knew was Miranda’s favourite part of her body to touch. A noise erupted from the older woman; her hand raised from her side as she inched closer to Andrea’s stomach. Andrea stifles a laugh as she takes in a mesmerized Miranda. Stepping closer, she tosses the sweater aside, before taking Miranda’s raised hand, pressing it lightly against her upper abs.

Miranda’s breath hitched as she felt the smooth muscle beneath her fingertips. Pulling her lover closer, Andrea wrapped her arms around Miranda’s hips, tracing her palms down to the smooth curve of her lover’s butt, giving it a slight squeeze before lowering herself a little. With a quick pull, she grips on to Miranda’s thighs, lifting her up against her. Miranda’s eyes darkened as she gazed down at Andrea; one hand stilled against her abs while the other had already found it way around her neck. Andrea beamed, eyes twinkling as she walked both of them to the marble counter, releasing Miranda gently on the cool surface.

“Someone’s starting to show off…” Miranda teased playfully as she hooked her thighs around her lover’s waist.

“Yeah…” Andrea starts off before lowering an octave, “…but I heard that’s a fucking turn on for you.”

Miranda felt the heat rise to her cheeks, turning them red against her pale skin. Without a word, she tugs Andrea close, pressing their lips together.  

 

* * *

 

“You’re awfully quiet…” Andrea murmured as she glanced from her laptop screen, the length of her body sprawled against the couch. 

“Hmm…?” Miranda answered almost absentmindedly before catching herself. The corner of Andrea’s lips curled as she twitched her toes, jabbing them slightly into the Editor’s thighs.

“I-it’s nothing…” Miranda silently berated herself for staring into space; she shook her head a little before returning her attention to the large mock-up spread across her table.

Andrea peered from the top of her laptop, eyes gazing at her lover sitting at the other end of the couch. The editor was never quiet when she reviewed the monthly mock-ups; Andrea was used to the muttering, the mumbling, and the occasional huffing from the older woman. But not silence. Andrea frowned a little, sensing something was off.

“I can feel you staring,” Miranda quipped as her own gaze remained focused on the mock-up.

“I guess I’m just having a little writer’s block,” Andrea says as she saved her work once more before closing the lid of her laptop, “I’m going to head out for a run. Maybe get some ideas…” She shrugged a little as she inched forward, settling her things down on the couch. She pecks the top of Miranda’s head as she stands up, fingers stroking the base of her lover’s skull for a while as she rests her eyes on the prized Christmas Issue.

“You’re right,” she says after a while, “it is quite shitty…”

The older woman snorted, her free hand instinctively coming up to cover mouth, slightly horrified that she could produce such an undignified sound. Only Andrea could do this to her, make her forget all decorum with just her words and that bright smile that’s almost too blinding for the Editor to say no to.

“I’m glad I made you snort a little,” Andrea grins as she lowers her lips to the Editor’s cheeks, “try not to be so harsh on them,” she steals a quick kiss from the corner of her mouth before turning towards the door.  

Andrea takes a walk to Central Park, fitting her Jabra earphones as she silences the background noise. It was already Autumn; the leaves in Central Park turning a familiar orange and red, the weather crisp and cool, unlike the hot summer that just passed. She knew she wouldn’t be able to make her outdoor runs once the weather turns colder, and so, Andrea relishes in the fresh cool air as she divested herself from this world, and dives headfirst into the latest Taylor Swift album.

Miranda huffs her displeasure as she sticks another post-it note, taking her red pen she draws a large arrow towards the piece of clothing on the mock-up and proceeds to write the word _NO_ , filling up the entire post it. She caps the pen, tossing it on across the spread before her. Andrea was right; she shouldn’t be this harsh. However, the incompetence of her staff and the sheer lack of effort displayed in front of her only made her fury more evident. The Christmas issue was one that Runway had started last year as an attempt to get younger readers interested in fashion, readers who were single, working and had tons of money to spend on themselves for the holidays.

Miranda sighed for the umpteenth time, she allowed her body to slouch against the back of the couch, feeling her back muscles relax from the upright position she had forced them in. Glancing up at the clock, she wasn’t surprised to see that she had been working non-stop for the past 3 hours. Yearning for a break, and some tea, the Editor carefully removed herself from the couch, stepping over the papers and magazines on the floor expertly as she makes her way to the kitchen.

“Good afternoon, Cara,” Miranda greeted as she entered the kitchen. The smell of cookies filled her senses as she takes her favourite mug from the stand. “I apologize, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Good afternoon, Miss Priestly. It’s alright, you were in the den. These just came out fresh. Miss Andrea mentioned that you’d like to indulge in them occasionally. I thought I’d whip up some and keep the rest for the girls when they return tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Cara. They smell heavenly.” Miranda thanked her with a smile before reaching out for a bite size cookie.

“Shall I make some tea as well?” Cara gestured to the empty mug that the Editor was holding.

“It’s alright,” Miranda mumbled a little with the cookie in her mouth.

Cara looks a little bemused before carefully taking the mug from her boss, shaking her head as Miranda tries to protest again.

“Please take a seat, Miss Priestly. I’ll make you some tea. And please don’t argue, Miss Andrea warned me you would.”

“Miss Andrea also insisted that you drop the title with her,” Miranda mumbled indignantly as she settles herself on the bar stool.

“It’s hard to change some habits,” a sheepish smile appeared on the housekeeper’s face.

“In that case, do make a pot of tea of your choosing, Cara. I must insist you stay for tea and share these cookies that you made.”

The housekeeper looked to argue but Miranda easily cut her off.

“No, no. Miss Andrea also warned me you would try to argue. We insist,” Miranda says earnestly, gesturing to the bar stool beside her, “Please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the slow updates! I do know how I want this story to pan out but its the details that are a little hard to write sometimes. Once again, thank you all for following this so intently and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
